


Small Town Saturday Night

by Bootzymadden



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootzymadden/pseuds/Bootzymadden
Summary: Kellie is a 28 year old woman with a pretty boring life. Working in fast food and trying to be successful as her friends in both life and love. Kellie does have one thing though that her friends don’t have. A pretty famous cousin by the name of Pete Davidson. Pete and Kellie are super close. Will Kellie find love? Read on and find out.
Relationships: Colin Jost/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Birthday Girl

|\ Please whatever they offer you don’t feed the plants |\ 

What an amazing show! Boy my cousin sure did know how to make a birthday girl feel extra special , speak of the devil he is calling.   
“Morgue , you kill them I chill them”  
“Kellie do you ever look at your phone before you say that?”  
“What would be the fun in that Peter?”  
“Your lucky you are my favorite cousin”  
“Anyway what’s up?”  
“Well Michelle is here at the studio.........did you enjoy Little Shop Of Horrors?”  
“I loved it , thanks for the gift Pete”  
“Oh stop you know there is more”  
“You got me tickets to see my favorite musical as well as brought a plane ticket so my best friend could come visit what else could be better?”  
“Just get here Kellie Belly”  
Click.  
“Damn you Peter” I said with a laugh as I hailed a taxi to head to the studio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While I am heading to studio 8H I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Kellie , I just turned 28 today. My cousin is Pete Davidson from Saturday Night Live. We are super close and he is my best buddy in the whole wide world. I have tons of tattoos , just like Pete. I read way too much and enjoy my alone time. But today is different. Pete forced me to come to New York for my birthday. He somehow got Good Charlotte to be the musical guest on tonight’s episode. And the host is Chris Jericho! It’s gonna be a great night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the studio. It’s been so long since I have been here. Of course Pete was right at the door to greet me.   
“Hey Cuz”  
We hugged super tight. He smelled like my favorite things : vanilla and weed. Always made me feel at home in the big city.  
“Hungry?” Pete asked.  
“Always”  
“I have some of your favorites in my dressing room. Let’s go” Pete said as he took my hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into his dressing room and I couldn’t believe everything that was in the dressing room. All the snacks! Nachos , Diet Coke and even a bowl of French onion soup.  
“Pete you spoil me”  
“You deserve it , it’s been a crazy year for you so if I can make your birthday special that’s what I shall do”  
I hugged Pete super tight.  
“Enough with being cheesy! Let’s smoke and eat!l”


	2. The Show

After having the best pizza New York had to offer , as well as sharing a joint with Pete it was finally time to go see Michelle.   
“AHHH!” I screamed as I ran and hugged her.  
“I don’t like your Florida tan” I said with a smile.  
“How do you think I feel? The vampire vibes totally aren’t happening when I have this tan”  
Pete just rolled his eyes while listening to the two of us.  
“Come on ladies the snow is about to start , let me take you to your seats”   
Pete took us to our front row seats , we had the best view in the house.  
“Welcome to Saturday Night Live”  
The crowd stood up and went nuts.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen : Chris Jericho”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really enjoying the show. Michael Che walked over.  
“A cosmo for the birthday girl” he said as he handed me a drink.  
“Thanks Che” I said with a smile as I kissed him on the cheek. Pete then came over and sat with Michelle and I.  
“Done already?” I said  
“Went small this week so I could spend more time with you”  
I smiled.  
“Enjoy your drink see ya at the cast party Kellie”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ladies and Gentlemen : Good Charlotte”

||-// October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love and what it was like when we were together ||-//

“This is Weekend Update with Colin Jost Michael Che”  
“Good evening everyone , I’m Michael Che and I’m Colin Jost”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I clapped super hard for Che. Other then Pete he was my best friend from the cast. We were both big fans of sports so we always had something to talk about.   
“So Pete what else is planned on my special day?”  
“Well once the show is over you’ll get to meet Good Charlotte and Chris Jericho”   
I smiled super wide.  
“And of course you know I’m taking you to the cast party”  
“And?”  
Pete rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow morning ill have Mom make her famous French toast and eggs before you head back to PA”  
“Good Cousin”  
Pete laughed and sat with Michelle and I the rest of the show. Making small talk when we could.  
“Is colin coming to the cast party?”  
“Still got that little crush?” Pete said with a laugh.  
“...........yeah” I said with a blush.  
“Just talk to Che , if anyone can get him to come it is Che”  
“Deal , lets go backstage” I take Michelle’s hand and the three of us go to the back.


	3. The Cast Party

The cast party is always loaded with tons of people. Michelle and I walked in with Pete.  
“Have fun ladies , Kellie don’t get too drunk”  
“Pete” I said with a stern look on his face.  
“I know , shut up cause Monday you go back to your boring life”  
“Good boy” I said with a smile as I grabbed Michelle’s hand and headed to the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Hour Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Okay Kellie! Your next pick a song!” Kate said to me after taking another Jell-O shot.  
“Sweet! I got the perfect one!” I gave the Dj my song.

Met a boy at 17  
Thought he meant the world to me  
So I gave him everything   
He turned out to be a cheat

I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then she throws you away someday  
Before you go  
There’s one thing you oughta  
If you cant hang then  
There’s the door baby

I don’t wanna take your precious time  
Cause your such a pretty   
Pretty pretty pretty pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty  
Big waste of my time

I got off the stage. Kate and Andy both laughed and handed me another Jell-O shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Pete?” Michelle said.  
“Kellie’s drunk”  
“As long as she is not “Let me sing that one song that makes me sad” thing she is fine”  
Michelle looked at Pete and rolled her eyes.  
“She just did”  
“Fuck , we better get her back to my place”  
“There is no we for this one , I got a plane to catch Bennett offered to share a taxi , since we are both heading to the airport”  
“Deal , thanks for the coming from Florida to celebrate Kellie’s special day”  
“She’s my best friend. I would do anything for her”   
Michelle and Pete hugged. Now time to get Kellie home. Well her New York home anyway.


End file.
